In recent years, worldwide use of computers has increased dramatically. Computer application programs (“applications” or “apps”) are used for a variety of purposes, including word processing, accounting, database management, desktop publishing, communications, and the like. The efficiency of computer utilization is improved by allowing a user to easily access a variety of different programs directed to accomplishing tasks and fulfilling the various goals of the user. For example, a user might make regular and extensive use of a word processing program, an e-mail program, a spreadsheet program, and a personal information manager, which are all separate display objects in the computer display or displays. Rather than have all these programs present on the same part of the screen, the user may place the display objects in different locations on the computer display.
When moving between the various windows on a computer display the user may often lose track of the mouse cursor due to the high speeds and long distances the mouse cursor may move. More particularly, when a mouse cursor is moved at high speeds over long distances, the mouse cursor is not updated at a high enough rate on the computer display, thus leaving substantial gaps between individual appearances of the mouse cursor. These gaps visually disrupt the continuity of the path of the mouse cursor on the display screen. As a result of this lack of visual continuity, it is harder for users to visually keep track of the mouse cursor.
FIG. 1 is a pictorial diagram of an exemplary view 100 for illustrating the gaps that occur between the periodic appearances of the mouse cursor as the speed of the mouse cursor increases, as found in the prior art. For purposes of understanding FIG. 1, as well as FIGS. 5, 10, and 11, the view 100 shows a mouse cursor moving from the left hand side of the view to the right hand side of the view as the speed of the mouse cursor increases. The frame indicators on the bottom of the view indicate the periodic update mouse cursor display cycles. Thus, as can be seen in this exemplary view 100, as the mouse cursor increases in speed, the gaps between individual appearances of the mouse cursor also increase, as indicated by gaps 102, 104, 106, and 108.
To address the visual discontinuity in mouse cursor display, some operating systems allow a user to customize the mouse cursor to keep a “tail” of displayed mouse cursors for a longer period of time thereby creating a path to visually follow, but such paths cause a lag when trying to locate the mouse cursor. For example, while tails allow a user to follow the mouse cursor's path, the user does not find the actual mouse cursor's position until the tail catches up after a delay.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved method for assisting users in locating mouse cursors in a large desktop environment in a way that improves the user's ability to locate the mouse cursor in a more immediate manner.